


Mark Me as Your Own

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Series: I’ll Care for You [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, Blind Ignis Scientia, Blow Jobs, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sensuality, Slow Burn, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: The reality was Ignis was blind, and Gladio was not, and if the two of them were fortunate enough to return home, there was no future for them. Perhaps it was best to start breaking things up now, a preemptive strike before Ignis fell too deeply into a seductive dream from which he could not awaken undamaged.A simple request becomes emotional as Ignis and Gladio struggle with the nature of their relationship.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: I’ll Care for You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709173
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Mark Me as Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine the boys have summoned Umbra to escape to Lestallum for a day before the events of chapter 11 unfold (because they can’t deal with losing Prompto yet - far too sad).

“Just tell me what I need to do to make you fuck me tonight,” Ignis whispered.

Ignis’s fingers were drawing delicate lines down Gladio’s neck, his delicious voice a treat, every syllable caressing his eardrums. Ignis sweetened his request by placing a tender bite on Gladio’s earlobe.

As good as it felt, the facts were still the same. Gladio wouldn’t risk physically hurting him just to get off. He still feared Ignis was too weak from his injuries, and he had to force himself to remember that. It didn’t help that Ignis was extremely persuasive and excessively stubborn. 

Ignis’s hand strayed to Gladio’s erection. “Please Gladio, I can feel how hard you are. You can’t hide how badly you want me, and I’m willing to give myself to you _any way you want_.”

Ignis knew him too well.

It was midday in a hidden alleyway in Lestallum. They’d returned to the town because they needed a break from the constant dread stalking them. Noctis and Prompto were napping in their room at The Leville, and Ignis and Gladio were left with a rare afternoon all to themselves.

Gladio’s mind worked, trying to come up with any excuse not to do what Ignis was requesting, but he knew his lover was becoming more suspicious every time he declined.

Though Gladio felt no cause for worry when Ignis was on top and in control, he worried that if their roles were reversed, Gladio might unintentionally harm him when his primal instincts took over, which was not unusual where Ignis was concerned.

It didn’t help that they were forced to have sex in hidden places, none of which could be described as comfortable, and Ignis needed comfort. Gladio knew he was still in pain even if he wouldn’t openly admit it. 

“Fine, Gladio,” Ignis sighed. “I don’t mean to force you. I should be lucky you want to be with me at all.”

That hurt. “Iggy, _of course_ I want to be with you. You don’t know that? It’s my favorite part of every day.”

Ignis hesitated. Gladio was always so sweet to him, yet a fear had crept into his heart, a growing realization that things could not last as they were. His feelings for Gladio had grown too fanciful and unrealistic. The reality was Ignis was blind, and Gladio was not, and if the two of them were fortunate enough to return home, there was no future for them. Perhaps it was best to start breaking things up now, a preemptive strike before Ignis fell too deeply into a seductive dream from which he could not awaken undamaged. 

“Gladio, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. Though I appreciate how you’ve cared for me on this journey, I know that I’ve allowed myself to become carried away with our relationship. I want you to know that when this is all over - if we survive, of course - I expect we’ll move on with our lives, and I’m prepared for that. I would never ask for your commitment once our task is complete.”

It was as though Ignis had punched him in the heart. _We’ll move on. I’m prepared for that_. Should Gladio tell him what he’d imagined for the future? Moving in together, having sex in beds and bent over kitchen countertops instead of in cramped public bathrooms, reading his favorite books to Ignis before bed, falling asleep with Ignis in his arms, and sometimes - when he was feeling particularly indulgent - Ignis in a suit on their wedding day.

Since his confession of love, Gladio had taken it for granted that Ignis wanted that too, because they seemed to be so in tune with each other’s desires in every other way.

But the more he thought about it, the more delusional it seemed. They didn’t talk about the future for a reason.

In the real world, Ignis never wanted to be with him. Before the circumstances that had forced them together, Ignis’s treatment of him had always stopped at friendly professionalism, no matter how many times Gladio had suggested his desire for more.

_But he told me he’s in love with me. He said it first._

“Gladio, I can’t see your face. I don’t know what you’re thinking.” Gladio was usually so quick with a retort. Ignis lamented not having his sight to reveal what effect his words were having.

He assumed that Gladio was worried he wasn’t being fully honest or couldn’t handle the truth. Well, Ignis was wiser than Gladio gave him credit for. He had come to terms with the fact that his vision would not improve, and he would be blind and dependent for life. 

Gladio would find someone able-bodied and attractive - Ignis could count one blessing, that he would never be able to see just how visually superior that person was to him. Whoever they were, Ignis would try not to hate them for Gladio’s sake. He wouldn’t beg Gladio to stay with him if they lived long enough to see their mission through. No matter what he might want, he was under no illusions. 

“What if we got our own room at The Leville for the afternoon?” Gladio asked. 

“That’s far too expensive to justify when we’ve already gotten one, don’t you think?” he responded, even though he couldn’t deny the idea was enticing. He and Gladio had never had sex in a place so conventional. Still, he worried that Gladio had not yet acknowledged what he’d said about their future.

“I’ll take care of the expense,” Gladio insisted. “Please? Prompto and Noctis are napping in the room anyway. They won’t find out.”

Gladio put a hand around Ignis’s arm and silently guided him. Ignis waited in the lobby as Gladio paid for the room. There was tension, Ignis could sense that much, but he wasn’t sure whether Gladio was mad or sad or just thoughtful. The only point of contact he had was the arm that led him, and it revealed nothing, gentle and patient as ever. 

It was when the door shut behind them that Ignis felt the novelty of the situation. He and Gladio were alone together. No possibility of being happened upon by strangers, no chance of being discovered by Prompto and Noctis. Truly alone.

He felt Gladio’s mouth on his. Tender, soft, and slow. They didn’t kiss much because they didn’t often take the time, knowing every minute of their evening encounters deprived them of much-needed sleep, but this afternoon they could afford it, and Ignis was glad. He loved the feel of Gladio’s hands on the sides of his neck as his lover urged his mouth deeper. 

He could feel Gladio’s erection lightly pressing into his, and that felt pleasant too. It was good to have no need to rush, to just enjoy these small and innumerable pleasures and delight in the smallest sensations. He took a moment to remove his sunglasses so he could experience the vague sensation of light in the room. He enjoyed witnessing the little hints of Gladio’s movements in the way his vision darkened and brightened. He liked to imagine he could almost see the outline of his face again. How sweet and welcome that sight would be.

Gladio’s hands were gliding down his chest, his fingers tucking themselves underneath his suspenders.

“I’m glad you wore these today,” he commented. “They’re my equivalent of the ‘vulgar shirt’ you love so much.”

“Hm I never knew you liked them.”

“Well, guess it’s because my first instinct has always been to take them off,” he smiled as he delicately slid them from Ignis’s shoulders and started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Gladio couldn’t stop thinking about what Ignis said. His time would be up soon, and Ignis would slip through his fingers. Gladio would be stuck with unfulfilling one-night stands and boring dates. Well, if he was fortunate enough to live long enough for that.

He wanted to take his time making love this afternoon and show Ignis how much he cared without saying it. He had learned from experience that while his words could get him into trouble with Ignis, his body could not.

The buttons were undone, and he slipped Ignis’s shirt off and glided his hands down his muscled shoulders and arms. His skin was soft and smooth with just a few light bruises left from his injuries. Gladio was careful to float past them as he explored the perfect physical specimen that was Ignis Scientia.

He usually only saw his lover’s body by moonlight. He was beautiful then too, but he felt phantom-like and ethereal. Seeing him in the dappled light of the midday sun streaming through the windows, he felt substantial and real.

For a while, Gladio just looked, taking it all in, from the flecks of light that shone off his hair to the gentle sun on his cheek. He gazed at Ignis’s single open eye. It saddened him to realize that Ignis would have no comprehension of how gorgeous he still looked, albeit in a different way than before. He looked mystical and all-knowing as though that eye allowed him to see things no mortal man knew. 

Couldn’t see how much Gladio loved him, though. 

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Gladio. He’s here with you now, isn’t he?_

Gladio let his eyes drift towards the muscles in Ignis’s chest and abs. He wanted to fully undress him, but he forced himself to go slow, pressing kisses on his shoulders and neck, enjoying the little sighs that escaped him, and the way his fingers clenched fistfuls of Gladio’s shirt. Ignis pulled his shirt up and over his head, gliding his fingers along his stomach before pulling at his belt buckle. 

Ignis felt spoiled. All their previous lovemaking had been hurried and visceral by necessity, and this was luxuriously slow. Still not able to gauge Gladio’s mood, he continued safely with subjects of little importance.

“Gladio, you really are an incredible lover. Perhaps I don’t appreciate it enough.”

“The best you’ve had?” Gladio asked, trying to tease in spite of the reality that he’d been curious about the subject for some time.

“It’s funny. I never told you this before because I didn’t think it mattered- nor did I want to embarrass myself- but now I see no point in hiding it from you any longer. I’ve never taken another lover.”

He couldn’t have heard that right. “You mean I was your first? You’d never had sex or, uh, fooled around before?”

“Perhaps I shouldn’t have mentioned it.”

Gladio thought back to their very first sexual encounter. He was supposed to be helping Ignis find ingredients for his soup, but he’d noticed the way Ignis kept standing close to him and finding excuses to touch him, and he’d taken a very risky chance by getting on his knees, unzipping Ignis’s fly and asking three simple words: _Do you mind?_

With the shake of his head, Ignis had invited him in.

He thought about the first time he’d fucked Ignis. There had been no ceremony or grace to it. He’d talked a little dirty and bent Ignis over, and he’d made it quick and easy before finishing Ignis off with a hand job. _That_ was his first time?

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“There’s no need to be upset. I didn’t think it was relevant.”

“I would’ve made it more special, taken more time with you,” he pleaded.

“It’s okay, Gladio. I’m an adult. I didn’t need some grand initiation like a teenager. The way it happened was perfectly satisfactory.”

“What the fuck, Iggy!”

“Don’t be angry with me. Really, Gladio. I’m certainly not upset about it.”

“You really didn’t think I would care to know that? That it was just about fucking you?!”

Gladio paused and attempted to quell his rising temper so he could get the answers he ached to hear. “I just need to ask you something. What do you think our relationship will be like once this trip is over?”

“I imagine we can go back to how things were before.”

“You want to go back to only talking to me during official meetings? You never want to touch me again?”

“It’s not a matter of want. It’s common sense.”

“Maybe I’m better for you than you think. Even if I’m not exactly the man you pictured yourself with, I promise I’ll care for you. Just say you’ll think about it. And I’ll try - to prove how good I am for you in the time we have left.”

“You have nothing to prove to me Gladio. Your devotion to me has been extremely touching, but I don’t expect more from you beyond the confines of this journey.”

“ _You_ said you were in love with _me!_ How can you blame me for thinking you might want more from our relationship? How can you talk so practically about demoting me to your fucking work colleague?”

“Gladio… It’s not necessary nor advisable for you to imagine a life with me after this. Look at me. It’s easy enough to live in a fantasy now, but I will struggle in the real world possibly more than I do now. I wouldn’t expect or ask you to share that hard life with me.”

“It’s not hard for me!” The way Ignis flinched when he raised his voice made him softer as he continued, “I do it without thinking, as naturally as if you were an extension of myself. I was trained to be a Shield after all. It’s in my DNA to protect and serve. Let me do that for you. Not because I have to, but because it’s who I am, and because I want to.”

“I want you to have a good life, and that’s not possible with me. I can only compensate for my blindness for so long.”

“So the reason you don’t want to be with me is that you think I won’t be happy with you?”

“Yes, Gladio. At the very least, I’m certain you could be happier with someone else.”

“Do you know how long I’ve had a crush on you? How excited I was that you’d be forced to spend all this time with me? This is exactly what I hoped would happen, that you would finally take an interest in me, and you have, and it’s… being with you is even better than how I imagined it. If you really thought it meant nothing, why put me through all this? Just so you can get off for a few months and forget about me?” 

Maybe he was being unfair, but the truth was Gladio had been hiding this for a long time, reluctant to scare Ignis away with the depth of his affection - how long he’d planned and pined for him, how badly he’d wanted Ignis and no one else. But now he couldn’t stop the truth from escaping him, now that he was terrified Ignis was going to end it. He didn’t even care if Ignis only stayed because he felt bad for him, as long as he stayed.

“Gladio, I wasn’t lying when I said I’m in love with you, and I fully believe you love me too.”

“How can you say that when you didn’t even think to mention to me that you never had sex before? You didn’t think I would care? Do you know me at all?”

“I didn’t know how you felt at the time. I thought you were just having fun. You never told me there was more to it.”

Ignis was right. He’d never asked for nor volunteered the truth. He’d been more comfortable not risking it only to get rejected. He hadn’t suspected until Ignis said he loved him that he might want all the same things Gladio did.

“Gladio,” Ignis said, reaching out to him and catching his arm. “Please trust me when I say I had no idea how you felt… Do you think we should stop seeing each other like this? We could save ourselves a lot of pain in the future.”

Gladio tried to picture how life would be. No sneaking away from camp, no Ignis whispering his name, no dirty talk or jokes or any comfort or escape from misery whatsoever. But if that’s what Ignis wanted, wasn’t it his job to put Ignis before himself just as he did Noctis? He should be used to sacrifice and deprivation by now. 

“I’ll leave you then. You can have the room to yourself. Do you think you can find everything on your own if I leave?” He was trying to sound practical and level-headed, trying to be just like Ignis was. All kindness and concern with no real conviction or meaning behind it. 

“No, you take it Gladio. I need time to think anyway. Perhaps I’ll go for a walk.”

He imagined Ignis trying to find his way through the labyrinthian hallways of the hotel by himself and insisted, “Then I’ll go with you. Just in case you have trouble finding anything.”

“No, I want to be alone.”

“Okay.” 

_Damn his stubbornness._

Ignis reached on the ground and patted for his shirt, taking care to ascertain it wasn’t inside out. He pulled on the sleeves and aligned the buttons with his fingers, starting from the bottom. He tucked in his shirt and pulled up his suspenders. He meant to make his way towards the door, but his thoughts gave him pause. 

Gladio was too gorgeous and wonderful a man to be pining after him. He thought back to the days before they’d set out with Noctis and Prompto - Gladio sitting next to him at meetings sharing whispered comments about their colleagues that made him smile, Gladio asking him to dinner to discuss the meeting, Ignis making polite excuses. Gladio had liked him all this time? He supposed he should’ve noticed, but if he had, would he have even believed it? No one had ever taken a romantic interest in him before, so for one of the most exceptional men in the world to want him, especially now that he was blind, seemed outrageous and totally unbelievable. He needed time to think.

“Gladio, can you please show me to the door. I’ve lost my bearings.”

Gladio was trying to hold back tears, but it wasn’t working. It had all hit him at once watching Ignis button his shirt. Maybe Ignis didn’t _need_ him, but he was blind now, and he wouldn’t let anyone else in either.

Ignis would rather die alone and proud than let someone care for him. It was devastating to imagine Ignis old and frail, all alone. No love, no comfort, and where would Gladio be? Who else could possibly compare to Ignis Scientia - the man he respected, admired, and loved more than anyone else?

The intimate way Gladio wrapped his arm around Ignis’s waist and guided him to the door was a little self-indulgent, but his protection of Ignis was so instinctive, he could not resist.

Ignis couldn’t deny how safe and calm he felt being in Gladio’s arms again. Even if everything he feared were true - that Gladio wouldn’t want to be with him after this was over, that Gladio could find someone better than him - was it so wrong to pretend, just for a while, just until the nightmare was over - that everything was going to be a fairytale level of perfect?

Gladio’s hand was on the doorknob when he said it.

“I’m sorry, Gladio. I can’t say what the future will hold, but I freely confess that my life would have fallen apart if not for you, and if you do decide you want to be with me, which I don’t expect, I would want the same thing.”

Gladio gently pushed Ignis against the door and kissed him.

Ignis tasted salt. “You were crying?”

“Yeah, well, when the person you’re in love with likes to rip your heart out, it’s inevitable.”

“I’m sorry, Gladio. I’m very sorry. Let me make it up to you. What do you want?”

“I just want to be with you.”

“I mean, this afternoon, right now,” he asked, pressing his body against Gladio and kissing his neck.

Gladio’s mind scrolled through their usual faire - submission, domination, blow jobs, hand jobs. Quick moves, quicker results. 

“I want you to imagine we’re back home, and I just took you out to dinner, and I brought you back to my apartment, but I’m nervous to make a move on you because I’m not sure if you’re the kind of person who would sleep with someone on the first date.”

“And I’m nervous because the date was wonderful, and I like you very much, but I’ve never done anything like this before, and I think you’re extremely sexy.”

“You think I’m sexy?”

“As if you need _me of all people_ to tell you that.”

“Actually, you’re the only person I need to hear it from… I know you said you didn’t care about your first time, but I would have if I had known. This is how I would’ve wanted it to be. You deserve so much more than you’ll ever ask for, and I want you to have everything, Ignis. I want your life to be perfect.”

Ignis said nothing, just pulled him closer for a kiss.

“It's impossible for me to speak the way you do sometimes, Gladio. I wish I could communicate to you better how I feel.”

“It’s okay, Ig.”

“While my words might not be quite so eloquent, my mouth can communicate in… other ways,” Ignis grinned.

“You have my attention.”

“Bring your cock to me, and I’ll show you.”

“Gladly, but why don’t we test out the bed first?”

Gladio kissed him once more before guiding him towards it and gently pushing his shoulders so he could sit on the edge. He kneeled in front of his lover and removed his shoes, then grasped his hands and guided him up again. He undressed him once more, first the suspenders, then the buttons, then the fly of his pants, and then the pants were off too.

He kneeled again and kissed Ignis’s stomach down to the line of his briefs. It was evident Gladio’s efforts were having the desired effect, and Gladio wanted so badly to take off Ignis’s underwear and take in his hard cock. He wanted the sensation of Ignis filling his mouth, but then what was the bed for?

He was surprised Ignis didn’t object as Gladio guided him to lay down before taking off his own clothes. Since he’d lost his sight, Ignis didn’t seem to enjoy undressing him as much as he once did. It was a pity since Gladio had enjoyed it immensely, but he suspected Ignis had lost some confidence along with his sight, so he’d become accustomed to doing it himself. 

Ignis was laying down slightly propped up on a couple of pillows.

“How ya doin’, Ig?”

“I’m magnificent. Nothing like camping every night to teach you to appreciate a real bed.”

Gladio joined him, stretching himself out at Ignis’s side, pulling up the covers and laying his head on his lover’s chest, relishing the thrum of his heartbeat as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

They lay like that for a long time, holding each other quietly, until Gladio was almost lulled to sleep. 

“You know it would be a pity to have this room all day and not do anything with it,” Ignis observed.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Put your cock in my mouth, and I’ll show you. I won’t ask again.”

Gladio’s knees brushed Ignis’s shoulders as he kneeled over him, pushing himself into Ignis’s perfect mouth, pulsing in and out as Ignis glided his tongue up and down, clenching his jaw to create an irresistible pull of suction. 

Gladio eased his thrusting and let Ignis take over. As always, he did not disappoint. He was methodical and precise. There was something about the way Ignis worked him as though he’d read a manual on giving head and was following every detailed instruction, every flick of his tongue intended to delight. The sounds he made as he hummed and sucked were pushing Gladio further towards the brink of climax.

“Fuck, Iggy,” he moaned as Ignis started taking him harder and deeper. It was when he looked down and watched his own cock being fed into Ignis’s delicious mouth that he had to pull away so he wouldn’t come. 

He could tell Ignis was offended.

“Sorry, Ig. You’re too good, and I want to be able to fuck you like you asked.”

“So you aren’t opposed to fucking me anymore?”

“It was never that, Ig. I guess since we’re confessing things… I was afraid I’d hurt you.”

“You think I’m really so fragile?”

“I was more afraid that you wouldn’t tell me if you were.”

Gladio knew him too well, and he wasn’t in the mood to fault him for his correct observation. The only thing he wanted was to feel Gladio’s cock inside him.

“So you’ll make an exception today?” Ignis asked.

“Only because I know you’ll be comfortable here. How do you want it?”

Ignis considered his options. They almost always had to have sex standing up, and here in the plush comfort of the bed, he wanted something new.

“Just like this. I’d like to have you close. I just wish I could see your face. I miss it,” he whispered, reaching to touch his cheek. Gladio melted into the palm of his hand.

Gladio also missed looking into Ignis’s eyes and seeing the depths of his own desire mirrored back, but it was wrong to think of himself when it was Ignis who truly suffered. 

He leaned in to kiss the eyebrow above Ignis’s damaged eye softly. How could he feel sorry for himself when Ignis was still alive?

“I don’t look as good as you remember anyway,” Gladio assured him. “I’ve got a few more scars. Noct told me I look like a street fighter.”

“Sounds hot,” Ignis grinned.

Gladio kissed him again before reaching for his pants on the ground and checking the pocket where he always kept lube. 

“Let me,” Ignis offered. Ignis poured the lube in his hand and started stroking Gladio, the slickness of his practiced hand intoxicating. Gladio kissed Ignis’s shoulder and gratuitously uttered his fantasies into Ignis’s ear. 

Gladio gently pulled away and poured some lube on his finger before pressing inside Ignis’s hole, relishing the tightness and pressure as he imagined the same intense feeling surrounding his cock. It had been too long since he’d fucked Ignis. He was sure he would come too quickly, but maybe they’d have time for a second round anyway. If Ignis kept him going like this, Gladio could go all day. 

“Now,” Ignis ordered, making Gladio smile. Ignis had been receptive to their slow lovemaking so far, but it was clear his patience had run out.

Gladio considered teasing him for it, but the truth was he wanted him too badly. He adjusted Ignis’s hips and pulled up his legs to get just the right angle, feeling a rush of pleasure as he entered him. It was accompanied by a sensation of relief as though he’d been incomplete and could finally recall what it meant to be whole.

He took it extremely slow.

“This is how I would’ve wanted it, Ignis. This is how it should’ve been, the first time.”

Gladio curled his body to kiss Ignis’s lips as he filled him over and over.

Ignis was surprised by the spring of emotions that flitted through him. Happiness, relief, sorrow. Gladio was right. This should’ve been their first time. In an ideal world, love would not be experienced in the harsh conditions they’d accepted. In an ideal world, Gladio made love to him every afternoon on clean sheets in a glow of sunlight. 

He could almost make out Gladio’s shape and picture his soft amber eyes, grazed by that vertical scar, the hair on his chin, which he felt tickle his cheek as Gladio buried his face in Ignis’s neck and pushed further inside him.

The way his body curved allowed Gladio even deeper access, and Ignis felt his body spasm as his fingernails dug into Gladio’s shoulders.

“Kiss me again,” Ignis requested, and Gladio obliged. The sensation of his lover inside him, filling him to the brim with something that was more than just physical combined with the passion of his kisses made Ignis feel as though he no longer existed, as though he were just nerve endings and flesh, floating towards divine and infinite bliss.

“I’m going to come,” Gladio whispered, “Unless you want me to wait. We can try another position-“

“No, I want you to come all over me. Mark me as your own.”

It was an invitation Gladio could not resist as he quickened his pace, fixated on the way Ignis’s nails were digging into his neck now, like Ignis needed him so badly he would draw blood just to pull him a little closer. He spilled himself on Ignis’s chest, feeling his thighs spasm as he succumbed to the last sumptuous waves of his orgasm and witnessed the magnificent sight of Ignis’s chest covered in his sperm.

“I can’t believe you said you aren’t good with words,” Gladio chuckled. “ _Mark me as your own?_ I think I need another tattoo...”

Ignis smiled. “Where would it go? I have a few suggestions.”

“Really? I’d love to hear about them, but more importantly, tell me what I can do for you.”

“Remember that first time? I don’t mean to bring it up to upset you, but you’re incredibly good with your hands, and I wouldn’t mind a repeat.”

“You don’t want to top?”

“I’ve spoiled you into thinking you can get what you want all the time,” Ignis grinned. “I thought since we’ve decided it’s my first time, you’d be a little more obliging.”

“My apologies, _sir_ ,” Gladio whispered in his ear. “How dare I. What does Ignis Scientia command?”

“Give me your hand,” Ignis demanded. Ignis surprised him by isolating his index and middle finger and sliding them into his mouth. The sensation was extremely erotic, and he felt a fresh jolt of electricity reach his cock as Ignis glided his fingers down his tongue. He requested Gladio’s other hand which he spit into.

“I think you know what to do,” Ignis grinned, and Gladio kissed him once more before getting on his hands and knees and wrapping one hand around Ignis’s erection while the fingers of his other hand pushed inside him. He was already open and wet with lube, and Gladio was satisfied by the way his fingers disappeared into his lover, prompting fresh moans and sighs of pleasure the deeper he went.

It didn’t take long for Ignis to cave.

“Gladio, I can't stand it. I want to fuck you.”

“How?”

“Lay on your stomach, and I’ll take you from behind.”

He handed Ignis the lube before doing as requested, laying with his shoulder touching Ignis’s thigh so Ignis could confidently feel his way over. He secretly enjoyed the way Ignis’s fingers were always drifting across his body, searching for the spots he wished to touch. He did it because he had to compensate for his lack of sight, but Gladio felt there were always reasons to be grateful for Ignis just the way he was.

Ignis prepared to enter Gladio with his typical precision, and when he pushed his cock inside, Gladio felt the cerebral bliss of submission, allowing Ignis to do all the work, to decide how fast or how slow. Gladio was his instrument to use how he wanted, and he trusted Ignis to always use him right. 

But it was also more than that. It was being the one Ignis needed, the one he took pleasure in, the one he owned and cherished and craved. 

_Mark me as your own._

Every thrust was a new revelation, and Gladio allowed his mind to alternate between thoughts dirty and romantic, all surrounding one theme: Ignis loved him - he showed it in the way he touched, the way he smiled, the way he reached for him, the way he fucked. 

Ignis adored the feeling of ravishing Gladio, picturing his broad shoulders and firm ass, his tanned skin covered in black ink. Gladio wanted him, even now, had wanted him forever. Gladio loved him.

He positioned himself to go deeper, eventually laying down on Gladio’s back and thrusting as hard as he could, wanting to get himself all the way inside this fantastic creature, to touch him in places no one else ever would, to keep and claim him. Gladio was his, and no one else could have him.

He didn’t ask where to come because he already knew what Gladio liked, and it was exactly what he wanted too. He released himself inside his lover, enjoying the firm pressure and warmth of Gladio’s ass while he rode the final waves of his orgasm.

He rolled next to Gladio who lay an arm across his chest.

“Gladio… I’m sorry I ever doubted your affection for me. When I think back on it, I think I’ve always had a bit of a crush on you too. I just never thought I’d be lucky enough to be with you, and I have no desire to fight it any longer.”

“I’m the one who’s lucky. I know that our lives were bound together for a reason. We’re perfect for each other, and I love you.”

“I love you too, more than I can say.”

Gladio sighed barely able to comprehend the perfection of this afternoon, a journey from heartbreak to complete happiness. 

“Want to take a bath with me?” Gladio asked.

They lay in the tub together, Ignis in Gladio’s arms, head laying on his chest . The water was starting to get cold, and they both knew it would be time to leave soon. 

“It could always be like this, Ignis, if you stay with me,” Gladio offered.

How could Ignis deny the wondrous Gladiolus Amicitia anything he wanted?

“I’ll stay,” he smiled, reaching for the faucet to add some more hot water. It was worth it for just a few more perfect minutes in the comfort of Gladio’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my dear friend @silvermoon1990 for buying me this game three years ago and helping me edit this chapter <3


End file.
